Lost In The Summer Sky
by SmileChuck
Summary: The BAU are summoned to California, after a series of teenage killings strike the police department. It's here where Reid meets Annabelle, a detective who's involvement in the case is not only personal, but deadly. Reviews? No flamers please! :  ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost In The Summer Sky **_

_**Chapter One **_

On a cool summer night, when the moon was up high in the deepest black sky, lighting the ocean beneath it as the water gently rippled from the slight, warm breeze, a young 17 year old boy was walking home from another 'kick-ass' party. He was drunk, and cheering happily at other drunks, who were returning back to their pitiful lives. The boy sipped the last of his beer, and threw it onto the sand. Despite all the effort he put into it, the bottle only landed a short feet away from him.

He pushed his brown locks back, and continued to walk home. He smiled suddenly, at the thought of what happened at the party.

His girlfriend, Jenna, had dumped him. Loudly. She decided to announce it in front of everyone, humiliating him in front of all his friends. He's the number one quarterback on the team. She had no right to break up with him. _He _was supposed to break up with _her_. It's the law of the school.

To ease the humiliation of being dumped by the bitch, he drunk. He drunk everything in his sight, even if it wasn't his own drink, he still knocked it back. Whilst staggering around the house, he had bumped into his sudden ex-girlfriend, as she left the bathroom. She looked at him in disgust.

"Ugh, you're so revolting" Jenna had said, with so much spite, it angered him. Thinking back, he realised that what he did was rather foolish...but then again, he wasn't exactly known for being 'smart'.

"Y-Y-You k-kn-know what Gemma?" The words slurred from his mouth. Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"_Jenna_" she corrected. He had swiped the correction away, as if he was swatting away a fly.

"Whatever, your name doesn't matter. It's never mattered. It's always been about _those_..." His eyes were suddenly drawn to her breasts. The ones he had touched so much, the ones she _allowed _to be touched. Tonight shouldn't be any different, should it? Who cares if they had broken up, she was still a slut.

On the way home, as he realised what happened in the bedroom, he suddenly felt...pride. She humiliated him in public...he decided to go for the same strategy, just not publicly. That would've been _really _stupid.

After zipping up his flies, and leaving a sobbing Jenna in the dirty sheets, he decided to go home. No doubt she would tell everyone who would listen what had just happened. Who cares? They're more inclined to believe him anyway.

The boy began to sing, laughing away to himself. The street on which leaved was empty. He rolled his green eyes. The people on his street would never _dream _of going to bed past 9, let alone stay out until 2am.

"Unadventurous bastards" he spat coldly. He spat what was left of his phlegm onto one of his neighbours 'perfect' lawn. That's the problem with this neighbourhood...always keen to _look _good..whereas being good was a completely different thing.

Suddenly, he heard something. Footsteps, perhaps, following him back. The boy narrowed his eyes, and called out in a drunken slur,

"Who's there?" Common sense would've told him that whoever was there, wouldn't have told him that they were there. What would be the point in hiding otherwise? But because all sense of decency was out of the window, his brain might have well thrown out common sense as well. The boy, with his eyes still narrowed, turned round, and continued to stagger home.

And then, it happened.

A knife viciously stabbed his back, causing him to lose his breath, and collapse to the floor. A numbing sense of pain consumed his body, as he screamed out in agony. A gloved hand suddenly muffled his terrified screams. The knife, dripping with his own blood, suddenly carved an X into his cheek. The boy whimpered, as he felt the blood from his back drain quickly from his body. And then, with one swift movement of the same knife, his neck was cut from ear-to-ear.

As the lifeless body fell to the floor, the boy's soul watched the killer walk away, as if to show no remorse for their actions. The only words the boy's soul spoke were,

"They'll find you"

And then, his soul vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

Dr Spencer Reid sipped his extremely sugary coffee, deep in thought. As Garcia explained the details of the case, his dark eyes quickly scanned the document, the words flying into his highly intelligent brain at 100 miles per hour. **California**, **Murder**, **Drunk teenage boys**, **Knife**, **Slit throats**. These words stood out the most, perhaps because he's seen them more often than the others. It may be easier to see these words pop up nearly every month...but it doesn't make it any easier.

"Were there any other victims?" A sleak, monotonous voice asked the flamed haired woman. Aaron Hotchner, the least emotional and the leader of the team. There are times when he misses his sweetheart Haley dearly...but all he can do now is focus on the job, in order to spend more time with his son. The quicker they wrap up the case, the better.

Spencer looked up at the screen, the most recent victim, Toby Hucknell, skipping past one more victim, before stopping at the earliest victim, Katie Dear.

"She was a cheerleader, classed the prettiest girl in school, but also branded a 'total bitch' by her classmates" Garcia explained, looking at the document that sat on the table, helping her. Spencer couldn't help but think that JJ would've memorized it before the briefing.

_JJ isn't here anymore, _Spencer thought, as he looked at the screen as if he was concentrating on the case and not his closest friend, who's sudden and forced departure had left him heartbroken. _Move on already_.

"So, the MO's the same but the motives different?" asked a darker skinned, attractive man. Spencer and Derek Morgan have been friends for a long time now, but Spencer still envied Morgans ability to chat up women, better than he. Garcia looked at him, adoration in her eyes, and replied with a confused tone,

"I have no idea sugar, sorry."

"Nearly 500 teenagers are killed by guns each year, but 50,000 of them are killed worldwide each year with knives" Spencer blurted out, even though it probably has nothing to do with the case. David Rossi, the man who replaced Spencer's mentor and idol Jason Gideon, nodded and replied,

"That's understandable. It's more common to find a knife in your kitchen, than a gun"

"So, basically we have to go around and test everyone's kitchen knife in California, for fingerprints and dried blood?" asked Morgan in disbelief. Hotch looked at him with a 'Seriously?' look, and said,

"Wheels up in 20" As the team dispersed around him, Spencer stayed where he was, staring at the picture of the girl. From where she was cut, it was like she was..grinning. It reminded him of a short horror story he read, where a man, who was so sick of his relatives being so unhappy, slit their throats from ear-to-ear, sat them down them at the dinner table and had a conversation with them, the shadows of the room making the corpses 'smile'.

It creeped Spencer out each time he thought about it.

"Hey kid," Spencer looked up at the sound of his nickname, and smiled at Morgan.

"Hey" he replied, coughing to make his throat clear. Morgan sat next to him, and looked at him, concerned.

"You okay? You hardly said a word during the briefing" Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Morgan tilted his head, his eyes looking hard into Spencer's, searching hard for the truth.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything" Spencer nodded, his freshly cut hair bouncing slightly on the top of his head.

"I know.." Morgan sighed.

"Reid, JJ's departure is hard on all of us. She was a good agent, no doubt about it. But you'll still see her, I mean you are the godfather to her child. Just keep your chin up, okay?" Spencer looked to the floor, bewildered. When he looked up again, he spoke in a soft voice,

"This has nothing to do with JJ" Morgan stared long and hard at Spencer, making him fidget awkwardly. After Morgan had finished studying him closely, he stood up and patted Spencer on the back.

"Better get your stuff together" Spencer nodded, and placed the yellow folder into his brown bag. He headed to his desk, and started to hunt through his drawers, looking for something to do on the way back from California, or at least something to do _there_. He grabbed a book, one that he had read countless of times, and slipped it into his bag. On his desk, in a silver photo frame, was a picture of JJ and himself. Spencer stared at his old, shaggy haired, young smiling self, before placing the frame into the drawer, slamming it shut.

"Woah, you okay?" asked a dark haired woman. Emily Prentiss smiled cautiously at the young doctor. In the past, the two of them hadn't exactly seen eye-to-eye, especially when Spencer was addicted to Dilaudid. Spencer just smiled politely, and replied,

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Emily considered mentioning the fact that he had slammed his desk drawer shut with such force, it could have broke, after staring at a picture of himself and JJ. Instead, she shrugged.

"I don't know..You just seem a bit on edge, that's all" Spencer shook his head.

"No." Emily nodded.

"Alright. You ready?" Spencer nodded and smiled.

"I always am"

_**Meanwhile- California**_

"Jenna, wake the hell up!" A brunette woman screamed from the bottom of the stairs, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She strained her ears, and heard a muffled,

"I'm coming" The woman grinned, satisfied and headed into the kitchen. On the table, sat the dreaded yellow folder. The woman grinned, eagerly. It may sound cruel, but she hadn't been into work for almost 6 months, due to the fact her parents had recently died and she's taken in her 16 year old, younger sister. Needless to say, she spent most of the 6 months adjusting to her sudden new change in lifestyle.

"Alright, let's see what we've got today" Almost immediately, her jaw dropped in astonishment, her blue eyes widened in a horrified expression, as she read the words that would surely break her sisters heart.

_**May 14**__**th**__**, Toby Hucknell is the third victim of teenage murders. He was stabbed in the back once, his throat slit from ear-to-ear, and a X was carved into his right cheek. He was found on a neighbours lawn, after they assumed he passed out drunk from last night...**_

The woman groaned. _Fourth_. Meaning that this was obviously serial killings.

"Great," she muttered, sipping her strong, black coffee, "my first day back, and my sister's boyfriend is dead and it doesn't look like the killer's going to stop there either." Her younger sister, Jenna, shuffled into the kitchen. Her blonde hair resembled a birds nest, her usually sparkling blue eyes, dull and red. Her skin looked pale and pasty. The woman scoffed.

"You look terrible. Good night then?" Jenna sniffed.

"I guess..." she mumbled. The woman frowned. Normally Jenna would be off on a rampage, telling her about last night, about the good things and the bad things. But for some reason, today, she was unusually quiet.

"You okay?" she asked, softly. Jenna looked up.

"Annabelle...can I...can I confide in you?" The woman, Annabelle, pulled a seat out from the table and patted it, in a welcoming manner. Jenna nervously sat down next to her.

"Last night I...I.." Jenna hesitated, and squirmed. Annabelle lightly grabbed her hand.

"It's okay. You can always tell me later, if you want"

"No. No I need to tell you now, before I chicken out.." Jenna took in a deep breath, before saying,

"Last night I...I dumped Toby" Annabelle bit her pink lips, and looked down in guilt. Jenna looked at her, curiously.

"What? What is it, what's happened?" Annabelle grabbed her sisters hands, and said in the way she would comfort a family who's child had been murdered,

"I'm so sorry..." Jenna stared at her older sister, puzzled. It was only when she realised why Annabelle was saying this after she told her that she had dumped Toby, did she click what had happened to her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my god..." Jenna whispered, horrified as her sister showed her the picture. Annabelle regularly shared minor details of cases, as long as Jenna didn't tell a soul. Jenna swallowed, and looked at her sister, tears in her eyes.

"D-D-Do I h-h-have to go to s-s-?"

"No. Go back to sleep. I'll go to work" Annabelle kissed Jenna's forehead, and headed towards the front door.

"Remember to lock up after me!" called Annabelle, over her shoulder. Being a detective, she was always cautious to make sure her sister was safe, especially because she's the last of her immediate family. She heard a weak agreement from the kitchen, and left, grabbing her jacket in the process.

It was 15 minute drive to the station. There, Annabelle noticed a team of 5 people, talking to the deputy, Keith Thompson. He eagerly listened to the groups opinions of the case, nodding along, agreeing to whatever they were saying. Annabelle leaned over to whoever was behind her, and whispered,

"Who are they?"

"If you told me you were coming back, I would've made you a cake" replied a familiar, sarcastic voice. Annabelle rolled her eyes, and asked once more,

"Who are they?" Her friend, the ever charming Hannah, rolled her eyes and replied,

"FBI. They're from some unit, or something" Annabelle narrowed her eyes, an image in her mind blocking the truth. As she walked towards them, all she could see was the 5 of them in a closet together, exchanging facts and figures about a case.

"Annabelle!" a shocked voice snapped Annabelle back into reality. She turned to Keith, and looked at him, stunned for a minute. Keith looked at her, his eyes darting between her eyes, before turning back to the agents and introducing her.

"BAU, this is our head detective, Annabelle Summers. Annabelle, the BAU" Annabelle extended her hand out to who she assumed to be the leader, a man with cold, disconcerting eyes, his face as equally hard. Even his voice sent unwelcomed shivers down her spine.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is my team, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan," Annabelle shook hands with a handsome man, who's eyes seemed to be flirting with her. She smiled and greeted him.

"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi," Annabelle shook hands with a man who seemed wise in features, despite them being slightly odd angled. She smiled and greeted him as well.

"Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Annabelle recognised the name from Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, but she decided it to best to not ask whether or not the two are related. Annabelle didn't really fancy being embarrassed on her first day back. Instead, she decided it would best to once again, greet and smile.

"And Supervisory Special Agent, Doctor Spencer Reid" Annabelle held her hand out, before looking up into a pair of shy, brown eyes. The man was skinny, his arms looking as if they were about to break off at any moment. With his other hand, he held the brown bag that was slung around his neck, tightly. He had a mop of curly, light brown hair on top of his head. His teeth were white and perfectly straight, something which she was jealous of already. Annabelle smiled shyly, and mumbled a small,

"Hello" The man, Spencer, smiled an equally shy smile.

"Hey"

Annabelle held onto to his hand, completely forgetting about the others in the room. When one of the agents, Derek perhaps, coughed, the two jumped apart. In the corner of her eye, she saw Derek smirk at Spencer. Annabelle coughed, embarrassed already, and said,

"Right, I suppose you'll need to set up"

_**Authors Note; Admittedly, I was a bit uncertain of making them 'fall in love at first sight'. But, as I showered (yeah, I shower bitches), I realised that this is the only way for their relationship develop. No, they are not in love in this chapter, in case you're wondering. '"Don't be so ridiculous!" she boomed, in a deep voice.'**_

_**And don't worry, it's not going to be as straight forward as 'Oh look a girl, I like her, I'm going to date her, I'm dating her, Now we've broken up because I've done something dumb, Awkward work moment, Argument, Kiss, Argument, Kiss, Argument, Storm off, Awkward work moment, Solve crime, someone gets shot, and cue happily ever after'**_

_**Okay, that wasn't straight forward...What I mean is, I will try to make it as less cliché as possible. **_

_**Anyway! Review, please? No flamers! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Annabelle stared at the mangled image of Toby. He didn't look the same. It was something about his eyes; like fear was now frozen in his brown eyes. Blood had seeped through his light blue shirt, the X on his cheek carved slenderly, as if it was nothing more than a mere scratch. Annabelle pressed her lips tightly together. Before, her memories of this boy were happy ones. She knew now that every time she would think of Toby, this would be the only image she would see.

"So," Hannah suddenly said loudly, entering Annabelle's office unannounced , causing Annabelle to jump and quickly hide the picture under a pile of paper, "when are you going to tell them that Toby was Jenna's boyfriend?" Annabelle scowled, wishing that she knocked , as Hannah casually stirred her coffee.

"When they ask." Hannah scoffed.

"Oh yeah, cause Dr Reid is _really _going to bring that up in conversation. 'You know that boy that was recently, brutally murdered for no apparent reason?' 'Yeah?' 'Was he your sister's boyfriend?' Please Belle." Annabelle narrowed her eyes and, ignoring Dr Reid's name, said darkly,

"I'm pretty sure you have some work to be doing." Hannah nodded.

"I know. I'm just urging you to tell them, before that Hotchner guy goes all psycho on your ass." Hannah paused for a moment, obviously daydreaming. She smirked a devious smile and suddenly yelled, "Actually no! Let him go psycho on your ass! It'll be _sexy_." She bit her stirrer, as she stared at Hotch at the opposite end of the room, who was busy scanning over the evidence. Annabelle looked at her horrified.

"You're kidding, right?" Hannah shook her head, her dark hair sliding over her pretty features.

"No. He looks like a challenge. I like a challenge." Annabelle shoved her friend off her desk.

"Away! Get away from me!" Hannah straightened her blouse, checking she didn't spill coffee and as she was heading out the door, wisely spoke,

"You better tell them soon, before it bites you on the ass." Annabelle sighed as Hannah returned her desk. She slid the crime scene photo from beneath the files, and glanced at the silver photo frame on her desk. Inside, a picture of Annabelle, Jenna with their parents. Annabelle was recently been promoted, and they had all gone out for a meal. As the waiter demanded they said 'Cheeese', Annabelle realised that it would be probably the last time she would see them properly.

It was horrible realisation. But as the years of the job went on, she realised it was a necessary one.

Annabelle grabbed the photo and headed towards the area where the BAU had set up, suddenly nervous. She knew they would suspect Jenna, even though Jenna broke up with Toby. But they would 'analyse' her, to see if Jenna was lying.

_Oh God_, Annabelle thought, horrified, _They're going to run tests on her! She's going to be their lab rat! _ Annabelle shook the preposterous idea out of her mind and knocked a couple of times, which was of course pointless, considering the door was glass and they could see her outside the door. She stepped in, and swallowed what was left of her courage.

"Yes Miss Summers?" asked Hotch, his face still as hard and cold when they had first met, only a few hours ago. Annabelle soon realised that he was almost incapable of showing any other expression, than the one that she was staring at now. Annabelle looked at all of them, their faces enlightened with curiosity and worry that the killer had struck again. She took a glance at Reid, and suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. Annabelle looked away from him and his curly hair, and spoke with bravery in her shaky voice,

"I just thought you should know that my sister was at the party Toby was at." Morgan crossed his arms and asked,

"Do you think she would know something?"

"It's possible. She, uh, dumped him at the party..." Annabelle held her gaze, as Hotchner's eyes looked at her furiously.

"Why you didn't tell us this before?" he demanded. Annabelle tilted her head.

"I think you know why.." Hotch narrowed his eyes at her. Annabelle placed the crime scene photo on their table, and left the room, her hands shaking. She didn't particularly fancy to look at the BAU in her office, doing their work any more. They would probably glance over at her, and study her and her family, _analysing _her life. Annabelle did a swift U-Turn and headed for the coffee machine.

As she shakily poured herself a black coffee, and ripped open four packets of sugar, she heard a shy voice say behind her,

"You should have told us.." Annabelle jumped, spilling tiny grains of sugar all over the table. She cursed and started to mop up the mess, looking behind her shoulder to confirm her mind. There he was. Spencer Reid's brown eyes followed her, as he swayed on his feet, his skinny fingers hidden in his brown trousers pockets. Annabelle nodded and swallowed.

"I know," she whispered.

"Hotch is _really _mad." Spencer replied, smiling kindly. Annabelle just nodded and sipped her coffee. She didn't see why she should care whether or not his boss was pissed off; but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. As the coffee spiralled down her throat, burning it slightly, Annabelle looked over at Spencer, as he made his own cup of coffee.

"That's your fourth cup," Annabelle stated. Spencer looked at her and smiled.

"I enjoy coffee." Spencer replied, tearing open several packets of sugar, before stirring them in. Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"You have a _lot _of sugar in your coffee." Spencer smiled and sipped his own coffee.

"I know." The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a minute, only the slurps of their drinks breaking the silence every so often. Annabelle wanted to say something to him, something not as obvious as 'So, you're a behavioural analysis?', but she wasn't too sure as to what she should say. Instead, she just blurted out,

"You have nice hair." Spencer looked over to her, and smiled. Annabelle blushed, her cheeks heating up once more.

"Thanks. Your ponytail is nice." Annabelle smiled, but didn't reply.

"Reid!" Hotch suddenly yelled, sternly. Spencer snapped his neck up, and nodded at Hotchner. He looked at Annabelle and smiled.

"I guess I'm going." Annabelle nodded.

"I guess you are." Spencer quickly left the coffee area, leaving Annabelle in a daze. Hannah walked round the corner, just as he left. She waved goodbye to him, and turned to Annabelle.

"Making out in the coffee room. Dirty girl!" Hannah teased. Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Get back to work Hannah." Annabelle ordered. Hannah mockingly saluted her, and headed for the coffee machine as Annabelle left. Spence caught her eye, just as he was about to leave and smiled smally at her. Annabelle returned the small smile. Spencer suddenly frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Annabelle nodded.

"Yeah. In a minute." And then Annabelle headed into her office, to clear her clouded mind.

_**The Summers Household. **_

"_Toby, please!" A blonde haired beauty begged, as a rough boy pushed her onto the bed behind them. He slapped her face with malice, and screamed in her face, spit flying from his mouth, _

"_Shut up you dirty whore!" The girl struggled to get free from his tight grip. She felt his hot breath on her neck, as his fumbling hands reached up her dress. She tried to scream, hoping someone would walk past. He clamped his hand over her mouth. _

"_No one can hear you," he whispered, his drunk eyes looking at her with insanity, her tipsy eyes looking at him with fear. He smiled, his beer stained breath almost knocking her out. _

"_Now," he teased, as his fingernails dug into her inner thigh, "just relax." _

Jenna Summers lay in her bed, her sheets clinging onto her with sweat. She tossed and turned, her blonde hair turning into a huge ball of mess. She kept her eyes shut tight, as if that would make the images vanish. It didn't; it made them brighter, bolder and many times she has tried to fall asleep; each time she has woken up with a scream.

Apart from this time.

_Knock knock knock_. Jenna sat up immediately, and strained her ears to hear whether or not it was a polite murderer, trying to make his way into the house and kill her.

_Click_. She heard a key turn in the door and open. The key jangled with others as it was dropped in the bowl. Quiet voices were murmured. Jenna could feel her heartbeat in her ears, as she slowly picked up the unplugged lamp, wrapping the wire around it. Jenna cautiously crept downstairs, and saw a shaven-head man looking at a photo of herself and Annabelle, smiling at the picture.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jenna suddenly demanded, holding the lamp as if it were a gun. The man, who had rather handsome features, raised his hands in defence.

"Hold on there missy. I'm Agent Derek Morgan, I'm with the Behavioural Analysis Unit. I'm investigating your ex-boyfriend's, and two of your classmates deaths. We're just here to ask you some questions," the man replied, holding up a proof of his identification. Jenna looked at it closely, double checking it was really him, before putting the lamp on the ground. Derek Morgan smiled.

"Okay. Mind if we go through to the living room? I've brought a colleague along with me." Jenna nodded, and walked with him. He was tall, and his sleeves were tight against his arms. Jenna noticed the gun on his belt, and became fixated on it. She'd never seen one before (unless you count movies).

"How did you get in?" she asked, checking her reflection quickly in the mirror above the mantlepiece. She looked a mess. Her eyes had black circles under her eyes, her skin was pale and patchy, and her hair was just tumbleweed. She looked ill and tired. Derek Morgan smiled, watching her vain attempt to make herself look decent.

"Your sister gave us a key," he replied. Jenna nodded. If Annabelle trusted the stranger and his pal, then Jenna trusted them as well. As the two of them sat down, a rather weedy looking man, with the skinniest arms Jenna had ever laid eyes on, sat down on the leather sofa, with a mug of coffee in his hand. Derek Morgan looked at him, in disbelief.

"Did you just make yourself a cup of coffee?" Derek Morgan questioned his friend, as he sipped his coffee. His friend looked at him, the circles under his eyes as equally dark as Jenna's.

"Annabelle said that we could help ourselves to whatever we want." the man stated, defensively.

"Reid, you've only just finished your fourth cup." Derek said, horrified. Reid looked at the cup of coffee, and then at Derek, before sighing and placing it on the table.

"Coaster." Jenna suddenly blurted out, causing both agents to stare at her.

"Pardon?" asked Reid.

"You need to place it on a coaster. My sister will freak. She's not a neat freak but she's a bit obsessive over clean tables." Jenna said, almost embarrassed about her sister's unusual pet peeve. Reid didn't frown, or scowl, or look at Jenna questioningly as many people would do. He just placed it on a coaster, before opening his notebook.

"I'm Dr Spencer Reid by the way," he introduced, before Derek could begin. Jenna nodded, and looked at Derek, who was obviously leading the interview.

"Jenna, why don't you tell us what happened that night?" Derek said, leaning forward. Jenna nodded, and leant back as she tried to recall the events. But all she could see was his smile, his twisted, evil smile, that leered over her as he forcefully thrusted himself inside of her, ripping her apart, literally and figuratively.

"_This will teach you for dumping me. You skank. You bitch!" he snarled. Jenna screamed, behind his rough skin, and tried to bite down on his hand that was smothering her mouth, tried to fight back. _

_It was no use. _

"Jenna?" Derek asked, concerned. Jenna looked at him, tears in her eyes. She licked her dry lips, and stammered.

"I-I-I arrived at the party. I dumped Toby, in front of everyone. My friends..they forced me to do it. They said I was above him. They said...I deserved better..." Jenna trailed off. On the mantelpiece, was a shoe. It was red, and it was one of Annabelle's. On the opposite end, was one of Jenna's, a purple one. Jenna became fixated on the two shoes, wondering why they had put them there, wondering why it seemed like a good idea at the time to put a one of their shoes on the mantelpiece.

"Then what happened Jenna?" Derek asked, trying to look at her, trying to get her to regain focus. Jenna averted his gaze, suddenly becoming fidgety and uncomfortable. Reid looked at her, his eyes narrowed with worry.

"A couple hours later, I went to the bathroom. I was feeling a bit dizzy from the drink. Nothing compared to Toby, though." Jenna chuckled darkly as she reminisced the image of Toby stumbling towards her. She thought about telling these two strangers about her...encounter. But she didn't want Annabelle to know.

_She'd just go all 'cop' on me_, Jenna thought sadly.

"And then..?" urged Derek. Jenna stared at the carpet, before shaking her head.

"Nothing," she whispered, "nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked, trying to comfort the truth out of her. Jenna looked at their eyes, both of them brown and worried.

_Perhaps, she won't. Maybe I've 'assessed' the situation wrong. Ugh, I sound like her! _Jenna sighed inwardly, and said with certainty and a smile,

"Positive."

**_Authors Note; Did you enjoy? Reviews are always welcome! No hating please, I'm vair sensitive ;) _**

**__****Please and danke! **

**__****xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

After a long day of getting no where, Spencer entered his hotel room. It was expensively designed, with everything placed perfectly. He untied his shoelaces, slipping them off with ease, revealing odd socks underneath and placed the shoes neatly beside his bed, as if they came with the hotel room package. He collapsed onto his bed, and closed his brown eyes. Images were spiralling, images of the victims, images of a broken teenage girl, thousands of words highlighting themselves in hope they would help him. Spencer slowly opened his eyes once more, and frowned to himself.

"That's never happened before," he mumbled to himself. Spencer paused. "At least, not when I've been awake." Spencer ran his thin, crooked fingers through his hair, and sighed. He hated being alone in a hotel room. At his home, he was okay because he books to keep him company. But when it came to only having one book on him when he could be staying in one place for weeks on end; well, that was enough to drive him mad.

All of a sudden, Spencer felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He slid it out of his trouser pocket, and saw Morgan's name flash up.

"Hello?"

"_Reid, we're all going out for dinner, you coming?_" In truth, he would've loved nothing more than to just fall asleep. But, he didn't want to miss out on anything exciting.

"Uh, okay, sure. Let me just put my shoes on."

"_Oh, come on Reid, it's dinner, not work. Put some casual clothes on._" Spencer frowned.

"Casual?" Morgan sighed.

"_Reid, you're a genius. Are you really telling me that you don't know the definition of casual?_"

"Well, sure, the definition is-"

"_Reid that was a rhetorical question!_" Morgan chuckled.

"_Honestly, kid. I'm coming to your room. You can't seriously tell me all you own is sweaters and trousers._" Before Spencer could protest that he did actually own some suits as well, Morgan hung up. Spencer lifted up his suitcase, and unzipped it. He searched through it, and tried to look for something appropriate, so Morgan didn't tease him about this as well.

A couple minutes there was a knock on Spencer's door. He opened it, and welcomed Morgan in, who made a bee-line for his suitcase. Morgan frustratedly searched for something that he would describe as 'cool'. Morgan sighed in a defeated manner. Spencer just folded his arms awkwardly. Morgan threw his shoes at him.

"When we get back to Quantico...we're buying you some jeans." Spencer smiled nervously, debating whether or not Morgan was being serious, and shut his door, unknowingly locking himself out._**..**_

**_..._**

Annabelle and Jenna sat down at their favourite restaurant, opening their menus almost immediately, despite knowing what they were going to be ordering. To their surprise, the restaurant was rather full. In the past, whenever they had eaten their, it had only been half full or virtually empty.

"It's packed, isn't it?" Annabelle asked, almost astounded. Jenna didn't respond, keeping her head behind the menu. Annabelle sighed, and put both her and her sisters menu on the table. Jenna looked at her, and defensively declared,

"I was reading that!"

"No you wasn't. We both know what you're going to order, you order the same thing every time as do I."

"Well maybe I want to change things. Spice up my life."

"You're not allowed to spice up your life until your eighteen. Now come, tell me. What's bothering you?" Jenna hesitated, drumming her fingers on the table anxiously, internally debating whether or not to tell her older sister.

"I'm just a bit upset over Toby's death." she stated, picking up her menu again. Annabelle took it out of her hands, and placed it on her lap.

"No. You're not. Something happened at that party, that you're not telling me." Jenna snorted.

"Jeez Annie, why don't you just put me in an interrogation room and be done with it?" Annabelle just looked at her, sternly. Jenna sighed, closing her eyes in desperation. She leaned forward and whispered in a pleading tone,

"Promise you won't flip out?"

"It depends on what you're about to tell me." Jenna swallowed, and began to fidget nervously. Annabelle grabbed her sisters hand, and said in a caring tone,

"You can trust me." Jenna was almost certain Annabelle had used that line before on a few of their domestic violence victims, but right now she didn't care. Those were the words she needed to hear. Jenna felt her bottom lip quiver, in fright and nerves.

"At the party...Toby uh..." Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

"Toby _what_ Jenna?"

"He...uh...raped me." For a moment, a stony silence passed between the two sisters. Annabelle gripped her sister's hand, so tightly Jenna was sure she heard one of her knuckles crack.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He's dead," Jenna quickly reminded her. Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

"I'll kill his corpse then. There's more than one to a kill a corpse you know." Jenna sighed, and sipped her complimentary water, although she was hurt by her sisters venomous words. He may have mistreated her on that one occasion, (one that will stay in her mind forever, no doubt), but she still cared about him. Jenna didn't feel satisfaction when she heard that he was dead; she felt like throwing up and sobbing until her lungs burst. Annabelle bit her tongue and whispered,

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. But why didn't you tell me before?" Jenna sighed.

"Because you're a cop." Annabelle drew back, stunned at her comment. If anything, she thought that would've made Jenna more comfortable to tell her personal things. Obviously, she just assumes Annabelle's going to tell the entire station about her 'issues'.

"Can I take your order?" asked their regular waiter.

"Usual." Both sisters mumbled, unhappily. The waiter frowned, but took the menus anyway, not questioning the girls mood.

"Reid, you do know this is why you can't pick up women, right?" Annabelle's ears pricked up as she heard a familiar voice above the crowded strangers in the room. Sure enough, there was Derek and Spencer, not to mention the rest of the team, walking into her favourite restaurant, laughing and joking around. Jenna smirked as she eyed her sisters reaction; Annabelle just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"This is so embarrassing.." Annabelle mumbled, trying to not make eye contact. Jenna chuckled into her water, and whispered,

"You are such a teenager." Annabelle scowled, and threw a napkin at Jenna's face, who threw hers in return, landing in Annabelles drink. Annabelle snorted with laughter as Jenna picked it up, disgusted.

"EUUUUH! IT'S ALL WET!" she shrieked, throwing it to the ground.

"That's what she said.." Annabelle mumbled into her drink. For a moment, neither of them spoke. All of sudden, they burst out in laughter, snorting and squealing like animals. And just like that, the comment, the horrible secret that Jenna had been keeping, vanished. When the two looked up, they saw several customers. frowning at them. It was then that Annabelle realised that the FBI were staring at them, along with others. Annabelle turned a bright shade of red.

"Well..That's humiliating..." Annabelle mumbled. As the waiter gave them their food and drinks, Annabelle kept her head down, trying her hardest not to look up.

"One of them is looking at you." Jenna teased. Annabelle sipped her wine, and muttered,

"Don't make me throw my napkin at you again."

"He won't stop staring. What a creep," Jenna laughed. Annabelle snapped her head up, and shot her a dark look.

"I doubt any of them are 'creeps'" Jenna smirked and slurped her spaghetti. Annabelle took a chance, and quickly glanced up through he eyelashes. She saw Derek leaning over to Spencer, pointing to her. Spencer shook his head in horror. Annabelle lowered her eyes again, stabbing her fork into the chicken breast.

"Annabelle, one of them's walking over!" Jenna fiercely whispered. Annabelle glared at her, as a shadow was suddenly cast over her features.

"Annabelle?" Derek asked, chuckling slightly. Annabelle was careful to not show her disappointment, and looked up smiling and asked in an unusual high pitched voice,

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Jenna snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Annabelle ignored her, despite having the urge to kick her in the shin.

"Actually, _we _was wondering whether or not you two would like to join us for dinner?"

"Well, we were jus-"

"Sure!" Jenna declared, picking up her plate and taking a seat in-between Rossi and Prentiss. Annabelle widened her eyes. Morgan slid in the seat opposite her.

"You know, we're not that bad," he joked. Annabelle just nodded and sipped her wine, practically squirming in her seat. Morgan tilted his head.

"What's making you nervous?" he asked. Annabelle didn't reply. Just looked at her sister socialising with adults much older and wiser than her, cracking jokes and sarcastically answering their questions. Annabelle sighed.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm the younger one," she muttered. Morgan glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Just walk over and smile. It'll be fine." Annabelle nodded, but just because he said those words, doesn't mean it would actually _be _fine. Annabelle just had the vibe that they...didn't like her. Defeated, Annabelle picked up her plate and joined them, sitting in-between Spencer and Derek.

"Hi," Spencer greeted, low enough for her to hear.

"Hey," Annabelle replied with a smile. Everyone on the table passed glances to one another, smirking. Spencer looked between them all, oblivious.

"What?" he asked. Rossi was the only one who replied, smirking into his food.

"Nothing," he replied, taking a bite out of his pork ribs.

"Nothing at all," Prentiss finished. Spencer, however, got the feeling that it was actually _something_...

He just didn't know what.

**_..._**_**...**_

"You know what, I'm going to head off home," Jenna said with a yawn, "I've got school tomorrow, so I better hit the sack anyway." Annabelle almost choked on her drink. She swallowed the red liquid down her throat with admirable force, and asked in a hoarse voice,

"You're going back?" Jenna nodded.

"Yeah...Seems like the best thing to do..." Jenna trailed off, biting her bottom lip, forcing the tears to stay back. She was on a table with cops. There was no way she was going to cry in front of them without arousing any questions. Hotch noticed her biting her bottom lip, as if trying to hold something back, as did the others, but said nothing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Annabelle asked, hoping she would say yes. Unfortunately, Jenna shook her head.

"No. I need to, uh..clear my head." Annabelle frowned.

"There's a serial killer on the lose. You sure you want to risk your life for a clouded mind?" Jenna glared at her.

"I'm 16, I can take care of myself, _thanks_" she snapped. Annabelle narrowed her eyes, embarrassed she was speaking to her in that tone of voice, in front of her superiors.

"Oh really? Fine. Go for it kiddo."

"Don't call me that!" Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Jen, you're embarrassing yourself. Have you been sipping Rossi's wine?" Jenna smiled deviously, tapping the side of her nose in a secretive manner. Annabelle smiled in return, and threw her her own keys. In a parental voice, she sternly said,

"I expect a call to tell me you got home safe. Or I will pancake flip your ass." Jenna laughed.

"Like a ninja?"

"Pssh, like a freaking samurai bitch." Jenna laughed and waved goodbye to the others, kissing and hugging her sister goodbye. Annabelle sipped her wine, and noticed the others looking at her, in an odd way.

"What?" she asked, placing down her wine.

"Like a freaking samurai?" Prentiss asked in disbelief, "You guys have such a weird relationship." Annabelle grinned, and 'karate chopped' the table. She clutched it as a sharp pain shot up her arm. The others laughed at her misfortune. Morgan stretched, and checked his phone for the time. Midnight.

"Oh god, we've been here for ages. I'm heading back, Reid you coming?" Spencer nodded, and checked his pockets for his hotel key. His eyes widened in panic, as he realised that it was still on his dresser. Morgan tilted his head.

"Reid? What have you done?" Spencer looked at him in utter horror.

"My key's on the dresser!" He leapt up, panicking as he double checked his pockets. Morgan chuckled.

"I would invite you in my room, but what with your fear of the dark..." The others nodded in agreement, apologising to their friend. Spencer looked at them, astounded.

"So, basically, I'm sleeping outside my door?" Annabelle tapped his arm and shook her head.

"Not necessarily. You can always sleep on my couch..." Annabelle noticed Hotch and Morgan exchanging worried glances. Annabelle blushed. "If you want of course. I've slept on it before, and it's really comfortable. Plus you can always sleep with the lamp on," she teased. Spencer blushed and replied,

"Really? You don't mind?"

"It's why I offered."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Spencer, it's a couch to sleep on. Calm down," Annabelle chuckled. Spencer nodded, and calmly replied,

"Thanks." Annabelle smiled.

As the two headed off in the opposite direction to the others, saying their goodbyes and leaving them to their gossiping, Annabelle suddenly realised she had nothing to talk about with him. Knowing that she'd have to make some sort of conversation with a certified genius, freaked her out. What if she said something he didn't understand because it sounded dumb? What if he found her narrow mind to knowledge annoying? What if-?

"You smell of coffee." Spencer suddenly blurted out, stopping Annabelle in her train of thoughts. She blinked a few times, and replied in an unsure tone,

"Thanks?" Spencer nodded, awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to sound too intellectual just in case she had no idea what to say. But saying things like _You smell of coffee_, just made him feel humiliated. What kind of person says, _You smell of coffee_? How is she to know whether or not that's a nice smell? How is she to know what to say that? How is she to-?

"Have you always worn odd socks?" Annabelle inquired. _Small talk_, she thought in mind, _Brilliant idea_.

"Pardon?"

"I-I-I noticed in the restaurant. When I dropped my fork, hitting my head on the table? You have...one purple sock on and one grey and yellow stripey one." Annabelle said, smiling. Spencer laughed.

"That's very observant. What else did you notice under there?" Annabelle giggled.

"Well, your shoes. Morgan's is all casual and Hotch's are all shiny and polished. Prentiss' shoes were _so _nice, Rossi's shoes wre almost like Hotch's but you know...scruffier, and older...like him! And your shoes were...like my grandad's shoes." Spencer laughed.

"Wow, thanks." Annabelle laughed.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw them all I thought was 'Grandad? When did you arrive?'" Spencer laughed, as the two walked up the stairs to the house. She didn't dare tell him that she hadn't spoken to her grandfather in years. Annabelle pushed the key in the lock, chuckling as Spencer tried to think of a decent insult. She switched on the light, and Spencer stepped in.

"Second time today I've been at your house." Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been stalking me Dr Reid?" Spencer looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"I know Spencer. Now, you have two options. Go to bed, or have a drink. Either way, I'm going to bed." Spencer smiled.

"Bed. Most definitely." Annabelle smiled, and headed upstairs to fetch him a duvet and pillows. Spencer examined the pictures on the mantelpiece, something he didn't get to do before. There were many holiday snaps of the two of them, but none of their parents, or any other relative for that matter. He flicked the laces on the shoes, a bit curious as to why they were sitting there, casually.

"We lost the other shoe." Annabelle stated, as if she read his thoughts. Spencer jumped away.

"W-W-What?"

"We both lost a shoe. So, instead of throwing them out, we put them on the mantelpiece. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, here's your bed stuff." Annabelle neatly laid the duvet out, and fluffed up the pillows. Spencer smiled gratefully.

"Now, if you get too afraid, just let me know and I'll read you a story." Annabelle teased, as Spencer hopped into 'bed'. Spencer just sarcastically laughed. Annabelle smiled at him, and lingered for a while. Spencer just waved at her.

"Goodnight" he cheerily said. Annabelle grinned.

"Night." Spencer turned to switch the lamp on behind him, just as Annabelle closed the door.

**_Disclaimer; I don't own them! If I did, I wouldn't be here right now! _**

**_So...Review? Please? :) Thanks for reading!_**

**_xxx  
_**


End file.
